birmwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eternal Conquest
The Chapel's first move in this vast campaign, was to take and hold the Capital region, including the Capital itself. Which, they conquered rather fast, therefore. Erecting a mighty fortress in the city, to honor their deeds. The people, who protested against their rule, were taken and brainwashed in underground dungeons, who then returned as servants of the Chapel, known only as.. Agents. This age, was very harsh for the nonhumans. Who were at first, forced to live in the ghettos of the city, which was the area usually flooded by the corrupted sewer system. All of them even recieved a moderate piece of racism, but through time, matters got worse. Since, the nonhumans tried to escape, the people, not Chapel soldiers, but simply racist sons of bastards, tried to stop them. And soon, the Chapel announced the "Nonhuman hunt", which many people gladly accepted. Yet, the true event took place with the Elven mages and the mysterious 13 human mages, who came to Birmwood to assist the Elven mages in their battle against the Chapel. The College, which the Elves erracted in Birmwood, was situated on the shores of the Enchanted lake, far north to Birmwood, relativly close to Laketown, yet hardly spotted by the eye. It was a place of relaxation, purity and calmness. But not for long, since the Chapel invaded it night and day. Luckily, the mages were able to erect a magical shield around the College, and so shield it from arrows, missles and heavy armed men. The light soldiers entering, were no match for the mages. Seeing as they cannot go through it, the Chapel tried to use the natural location to destroy them. In that case, destroy the ridge, overlooking the college, and crush it. But to do so, they had to go around, for miles. Through the Laketown region, where they stumbled upon the newly formed Rebellion. Armed with simply swords, mail and leather. The Rebels proved to be a hard opponent, and slowed the progress of the Chapel drasticly. Whenever they claimed a village, the Rebels liberated it. Of course, held it only for a bit, then they retreated. But, a loss is a loss. Something that made the people realize, the Chapel makes mistakes and is weak too! Yet, the Chapel didn't like this at all. They, therefore. Ordered the newly announce Inquisitor to take the best of the soldiers, and enter the College. His task, would be to block off the magical energies of the mages and disable the shield. Yet, the young and ambitious Inquisitor made a high mistake, that cannot be reverted. He entered the main chamber, unnoticed with his men and engaged the 13 mages, who held the shield intact. The battle was long, and the 13th mage, couldn't hold the spell any longer, and it broke. The very border between reality and imagination, time and space was cut in this room. And the men were sent flying around, hoovering above the ground. The Inquisitor tried to cast a spell, but he couldn't, for there was a split in time and space, which halted any progress but death. So it was, that the Inquisitor pushed the soldiers towards the mages, who then cut them and slaughtered all, and in the last moment, the Inquisitor teleported out, just when the split between time and space was repaired, and it resulted into a mighty explosion. But before all that, the Chapel took control over Laketown region, The Highlands and the Capital region. Therefore, controlling all three regions in the valley, up to the Alterac Pass. Which they transformed into a quarry to gather stones. The land itself was twisted with their pressence, and next to the crosses next to the road, where the "unbelivers" were nailed upon, the Chapel started to construct statues and make a mark upon the land for themselves.